1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device that can be used in applications such as display devices, lighting apparatus, display monitors, and liquid crystal display backlighting, and to its method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices provided with a package that has a cavity to hold a light emitting element, a light emitting element, and wavelength-conversion material within the cavity to convert the wavelength of light emitted from the light emitting element are previously and currently used.
See to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-93712.
Thin outline and miniaturization are in demand for light emitting devices, and in particular, for side-view light emitting devices.
Further developments of the light emitting device and its method of manufacturing the same are desired.